To My Students
by SickleSnape
Summary: Chancellor Sameshima has a special assignment for Daitokuji, Kabayama, and Chronos ... a very personal matter between teachers and students..
1. Prologue

* * *

Chancellor Sameshima awoke at the crack of dawn. He had been struck with an idea within a dream, and he planned to act upon it. He quickly got out of bed and went to his desk. He pulled out three pieces of paper and a pen, and he wrote three letters. He then sealed the letters, addressing each envelope with a name, dressed, and went out to deliver the letters.

Daitokuji awoke to his cat, Pharaoh, who climbed on his bed with an envelope in his mouth.

"Pharaoh, what do you have here?" he asked his feline companion. He took the envelope from the cat's mouth and noticed it was addressed to him. He grabbed a letter opener from his desk and sliced a neat line on the top, and pulled out a letter inside.

Awoken by a rooster's crow, Kabayama rubbed his eyes and slid out of bed. He opened his blinds and walked to his closet to get his clothes for the day out. He passed by his door and noticed a rectangular paper placed on the floor.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud. He picked it up and studied it. It was an envelope addressed to him. He ran his finger underneath the envelope's flap and opened it. He took a letter out and unfolded it.

The ring of Chronos's alarm clock filled his room as he got up to turn it off. He looked around his room, moving toward his wardrobe, as he noticed the paper sticking out from under his door. He walked over to it and picked it up, noticing it was an envelope addressed to him. He "hmm"ed as he walked over to his desk and opened the envelope, while taking the letter out and reading it.

"Chronos,

This letter contains the details of a new assignment I have for you. You are to write a letter to _one_ student in the dorm of which you are head. In this letter, you are to tell that student your true thoughts of him/her, your observations of them for the year(s) he/she has attended Duel Academia, and anything else you would like to say to them. Please remember that this must be a _positive_ letter – to a student that you are proud of. In your letter, please remind the student that this letter is confidential and they should not talk with other students about the letter. It is between you and the student – no one else.

Thank you,

Chancellor Sameshima"

After a very long day of teaching, the three dorm leaders were lost in their own personal thoughts of what student they would choose and what they would say to that student. As if their minds were read, they were called to Sameshima's office.

The three gathered in the office and looked to Sameshima.

"Alright, you three, I want you to each tell me the student whom you will be writing the letter to," he stated.

"Sir, why are you having us do this at this time? There are still five shadow riders out and we need to focus on them!" Daitokuji exclaimed. Sameshima smiled and chuckled.

"I agree. Isn't this a bit of bad timing?" Chronos chimed in. Sameshima held up his hand before anyone could speak again.

"I know the timing may _seem_ like it's bad, but it really isn't. These letters will give the students more confidence in themselves, and it will make it easier for them to be pushed to their best," Sameshima explained. Daitokuji and Kabayama smiled and nodded, agreeing with this point of view.

"I'm not so sure," Chronos mused. "Are you positive this will be a good thing to do right now? It seems like something that can wait," he said.

"Actually, Chronos, it can't wait," Sameshima stated, "I have a feeling that this is the right time for this assignment."

"In that case," Daitokuji said, "may I choose _two_ students instead of one?" Sameshima's eyebrows raised.

"And which three are you considering, Daitokuji?" he asked, interested.

"Yuuki Juudai and Marufuji Shou," Daitokuji stated as if it were obvious. Sameshima nodded in approval.

"Yes, you may write two," he said, writing the names of the students on a list. He looked to Kabayama and Chronos, "And who are you two going to be writing to?" he asked, eying them carefully.

"I would be honoured to write a letter for Misawa Daichi," Kabayama smiled. Sameshima nodded and wrote Misawa's name on the list. He then looked at Chronos.

"I would like to write a letter to Kaiser Marufuji Ryou," Chronos stated. Sameshima, again, nodded and wrote Kaiser's name down.

"Thank you. Now, please go back to your respective dorms and do not talk about this with anyone," Sameshima stated with seriousness. The three teachers nodded and went back to their rooms to begin writing.


	2. To Yuuki Juudai

Yuuki Juudai,

First, I would like to say that this letter is very important and must be kept confidential. You are not to share the contents of it with anyone, nor are you to _tell_ anyone you have received this letter from me. I want to take this time and paper to tell you how very proud I am of you. You are the pride of the Red Dorm.

You have probably heard this many times, but despite your grades and rank, you are one of the top students – rivaling Kaiser Marufuji Ryou. You are a very talented and gifted duelist, Juudai, and you will definitely go very far. You impress me every day with your attitude toward the many challenges you face, the dominant one currently being that of the Shadow Riders, and your leadership skills show. The confidence you instill in others, your open heart and mind, your extroverted nature, the entire aura of your presence is a very powerful gift. It is a blessing just to be within your presence; it makes one feel as if they can accomplish anything they put their mind to.

Seeing you grow during this first year at Duel Academia has been tremendous. True, you still have quite a long way to go, but you have come a long way from the beginning. The journey will never end, and you will always learn something new. You will have many more great experiences – experiences greater than those you have faced already – and all I hope you do is learn something from each one, Juudai. There is a lesson with every aspect of life, and your soul is too bright to miss _any_ of them.

My time with you now is short, but I hope you will always remember things I may have taught or will teach you, and I don't mean in the field of duel alchemy. I know you will do great things, and every one around you, every one who meets you, know it, too.

Sincerely,

Daitokuji-sensei


End file.
